Who Ya Callin' a Girl?
by The Eighth Sky
Summary: Rikku wishes to learn Blitz ball, but the person she truly wants to ask, isn't there. So, she turns one of her newest friends whom she calls a brother, Wakka. How will the Blitz ball lesson go between the two? AU/ post game


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, this is just for amusement.**

***I apologize for any grammatical errors, but I did look it over a couple of times, so hopefully it's error free.**

**Please read and review!**

**

* * *

  
**

"No time Rikku."

The short blond thrust down her balled fist and stomped a foot like a child at the supermarket. "But you're the only really good Blitz ball play that can teach me!" She let out a quick huff and crossed her arms over chest.

"Rikku, why not ask Ti—" he cleared his throat as soon as he saw the girl before him look away sadly. "Why not ask the other Aurochs? You know I retired…"

Rikku opened her mouth wide, "Ya…" she started and let her face fall."No." she said flatly as she narrowed her spiraled eyes. Wakka rolled his eyes and waved his index finger at the Al Bhed as he towered over her. "Eh eh eh! That ain't funny to mock my dialect!"

Rikku blinked, _I wasn't mocking him. But, if he thinks I am…_A grin tugged at her lips. "Awh, why not? Ain't it funny ya?" She mocked again.

"Agh! Stop dat!"

"Stop what ya?" She laughed.

Wakka strode a few steps away, throwing his hands up in the air. He turned to face the short girl and crossed his arms. "Ya dink you're so funny dontcha?"

The short blond put her hands over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Rikku had been staying in Besaid village for a couple of months after the group had defeated Sin. Over the course of those months she had grown closer with Wakka and likewise. She looked up to as she does toward Lulu, like an older sibling. Rikku let out a small sigh. "Y'know, it's funny…" she started as she scratched at the side of her head and then intertwined her fingers behind her back. The girl walked a few steps, staring at the azure sky. "You used to hate me so much…just because of what I was...but…" She looked at him from the corners of her eyes. Wakka now stood there with a bewildered and confused expression on his face. "Now, we're like siblings, ya?" She finished with a giggle.

The former Auroch stared at her for a few moments and he couldn't help but mentally agree. He rolled his dark eyes and walked towards her. "Alrigh'! Dat's it! You stop with dat mockin'!" He said loudly as he picked her up and started to swing her around. Like the energetic girl she was, Rikku let him take her and let her head fall back and laughed.

A woman wearing Gothic attire walked out of a tent nearby and she turned her vermillion gaze toward the pair and stared at them for a short while. She let a sigh escape her painted lips as she brought her sleeve up and put it to her head. "I live with a bunch of morons…" She said to herself and started to watch the two again. The woman placed a gentle hand to her stomach. "You are lucky to have such a loving father."

Wakka continued to spin around the laughing Al Bhed. "Ya ya? Ya like dat dontcha?!" He said loudly between laughs. The Islander slowed down and Rikku let out quick breaths, and let her eyes roll back. "Uwah…" The blonde quickly put a hand to her head. "Ah, blood rushin' to my 'head." She moaned and twirled her head around. Wakka laughed and carefully set the girl down. "Whoo~ You're heavy!" He breathed wiping his brow.

Rikku turned to him and placed her fists on her hips. "Hey! That's not very nice!" She turned away again and crossed her arms briefly. She brought up her hand and pointed her finger at him, smirking. "I have been told by people that I am very cute and petite!"

"Ah ha ha~ Says who? Crazy people?!" He teased.

"Hey! Stop being a big meanie!" She whined as she clawed at the air.

"I think she's very cute…stop giving her a hard time Wakka." Said an approaching voice.

"Ah! Lu!" Wakka yelped and quickly walked over to her. "Are ya sure ya should be out and abou'?"

The dark-haired woman shook her head. "Quit your worrying. I'm fine. We needed some fresh air anyways." She said giving a small smile and looked at Rikku. "You seem to be full of energy as always." She said with a small laugh.

"Hey! I ain't the only one!" She gave a shrug and pointed at the older man. Lulu slowly turned her red gaze to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" He exclaimed.

She merely chuckled, "what?" She titled her head, consequently having her braids clash into one another. "You need to work on the tummy of yours?" She teased.

"Oh come on!" He rolled his eyes.

Rikku walked over giggling. "Yeah~ Dontcha think you could lose some weight yourself tubby?"

The red head let out a deep sigh and threw his hands down. "Agh! Not you too!" H yelled.

Rikku let out a childish laugh. "Oh come on, you know we just jokin'~"

"Ya ya I know, I know." He said with a sigh but he couldn't help smile.

The short blond turned back to Wakka with her hands on her hips. "So back on topic…" he started as small grin creased across her tanned face. He rolled his eyes at her, knowing exactly what she was going to say. He walked a few steps away, and turned his back on her. "Da' answer is no Rikku! I got dings to do!"

She pursed her lips together. "Like what?" She said defiantly, "obviously it ain't that important since you're still standing there and foolin' around!" she said while waving her hands about. She placed her hand on her right hip and turned her gaze to the gothic woman, "Lulu…"

"I'm not a part of this." She said simply as she shook her head.

Rikku's face fell and she quickly walked over to her. "Oh c'mon! You're the voice of reason when Yunie isn't here!"

Lulu looked at her with her visible red eye. " Rikku, you need to learn how to deal with your own problems."

"But!" She started until the woman raised a dark sleeve to cut her off.

"But nothing. You're still young." She looked away, "you need to learn how to solve your own problems by yourself," she paused and looked at her again. "Even if it's something as miniscule as this."

Wakka stood by watching the conversation between the two and watched how the blonde looked away from the other woman.

"He…he wouldn't have said that…y'know." She mumbled.

Lulu's eyes widened some and Wakka's did as well. "He's not here anymore…"Lulu said after awhile.

"Don't say that!" Rikku said loudly throwing her arms aside. "You can never say that! He's…he's…"

"Enough!" Lulu snapped and walked off, "I'm going to lie down."

"Lulu…"Rikku trailed off as she scratched the side of her head. She closed her eyes shaking her head some. "Yunie…she believes he's out there and I do as well...never say he's gone…never…"

Wakka watched the girl for a while before walking over to her rubbing the back of his neck. "Why do you want to learn to play so suddenly?" He asked carefully as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the young girl's reply.

The girl perked her head up and turned to face him. Before replying, she clasped her fingers together behind her back. "Because...I wanna play with him when he returns..." She looked up. "So I can have good enough skill for whenever he returns y'know?"

Wakka let out a deep sigh and walked away without saying anything. Rikku shuddered and let out a slow sigh. "I made two people walk away from me today…" She muttered, letting her head fall. Shortly after, she shuddered again and snapped her head up as she felt something hit her head…hard. She turned to where it came from. "What the flying—" she stopped herself as she saw Wakka there spinning a Blitz ball on his finger. A grin slowly ran across her face. "You mean it?!" She exclaimed.

He nodded, "Ya betcha! Now c'mon, let's go visit the Blitz sphere!" He said as he started to walk away from the village.

"Uwah?" Rikku turned around many times, losing track where he went off to. Finally her eyes fell on the back of him. "Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled and ran after him.

-----

The two floated inside of the sphere, "so where do we start Tubby?" she teased (1).

He waved his hand at her. "Eh eh eh! Enough of dat!" He snapped, "do ya want to learn or not?"

Rikku waved her hands, "ah! Sorry sorry!" She rolled her spiraled eyes as she spun around and shrugged. "It was just a joke."

"But agh, let us begin already!" He said loudly as he began to spin the ball on his finger and parted his lips again. "Now with Blitz ball it's all about getting the ball into the goals, see?" He pointed at the two colored goals.

Rikku followed his finger and gave a few quick nods, "yeah yeah!"

Wakka then took the opportunity to go on. "Your opponent will try to take the ball from you, so you have to be prepared to take a hit…" He paused, "and you also have to have enough power to tackle at some points." He looked her over as he swam around her.

Rikku's emerald eyes followed him, spin around a few times. "What are ya doin' Wakka?" she asked curiously.

He swam back, looking at her from afar, "you have a small build so I don't—"

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think about sayin' it!"

He put his arms out to the side and shrugged. "Well its da truth!" He exclaimed, "I don't dink ya have enough of a build to take tackles, do them and let alone kick da ball with enough power to travel through da water."

She shot a glare at him, but quickly, a smirk traveled across her face. "Oh really?" She scratched her chin. "You really think that?"

He gave a slow nod, "well ya! You're a girl, girls have smaller frames…and less muscle…"

Rikku giggled. "Gimme the ball."

Wakka shrugged once more, "alrighty…but I don't dink-"

Rikku threw the ball in water (2), let it come towards her, she spun around, thrust her foot at the ball, and propelled towards the man who floated several feet from her. "Ah ha ha~" He laughed, "it's gonna slow down!" He braced himself, "this ain't gonna 'urt one—" he was cut off as he hit with the ball and thrown out of the sphere into the stadium, and slammed into the metal seat. "Guh!" he grunted.

Rikku floated in the sphere, and crossed her arms. "Who's the girl now?" She called out to him. Wakka slowly lifted his head, "agh…Yevon Dammit…"(3) He grunted and let his head fall back.

"Heh, I can't believe you called an Al Bhed of all people weak." Said a cool voice. The islander looked to his right to see a woman dressed in Gothic clothing. "Lu…when did you—"

"Only about five minutes ago…not long." She replied.

"You got to see me lose to a girl." He groaned.

"I can still hear you y'know!" She yelled out to him.

"Agh!" He yelled loudly as he stood up. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I underestimated 'er, uh?" He asked as he turned to her his wife. She smiled slowly, "yes, yes you did." She said, followed by a low chuckle.

"Eh! Tubby Meany! You gonna whine and mope all day just because a girl beat ya?!" The Al Bhed called out to him. "C'mon! Beat me! I dare ya!"

Lu smiled, "I underestimated her as well…" She said quietly. Wakka turned to her, "I…I shouldn't have something so cruel to her…but yet," she continued to watched the girl swim around the sphere, flipping and twirling. "She learned a lot from him…She knows how to pull herself together and not let things get to her…"She let out a sigh. "I could learn from her."

"Lu…" Wakka started.

"Go on." She smiled and pointed with her sleeve to the Sphere. "Go to her…go do what I can't do right now." She paused, "I'll apologize to her…later. But for now, go to her." She trailed off briefly. "She looks up to you like big brother."

"Heh," he laughed, "but I ain't the only one she looks up to." He replied with a grin.

"What?" She blinked, "what nonsense are you talking about?"

He laughed," I can't believe you haven't caught on!"

"Caught onto what?" She asked, raising a dark brow.

"Ah ha ha~" He laughed again. "You'll figure it out if ya haven't already!"

"Wakka!" Rikku yelled again. "Come on!"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "I guess I will."

Wakka started to run away but stopped. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Rikku loves her Big Sister very much." With that he ran off towards the sphere.

"Yahoo~ I'm going to beat your ass!" She said determined and pulled her fists towards herself.

"I ain't gonna be beat by a girl!"

Lulu placed her chin in her hand. "Heh, who would've thought?" She asked herself.

Rikku chucked the ball at him, hard, causing him to grunt. "Who ya callin' a girl?!"

* * *

**1. I don't friggin get it. How do they talk underwater?Tidus does when he's thrown into the whatever underwater thing in Bevelle. Whatever, laws of Physics are broken I guess.  
2. I don't get how the A ball gets thrown in water  
3. Heh, instead of 'God Dammit' XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
